Bienvenue chez toi
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Severus agonise et se souvient de ses joies et de ses peines.


**Auteure: mwa toujours**

 **Disclaimer: l'oeuvre appartient à J.K Rowling (sauf Reg'. Si si. A mwa :3)!**

 **Pairings: Severus/Regulus surtout avec un peu de Sev/James et du James/Lily en fond.**

 **Je vous laisse lire aller! En espérant que ça vous plaise :D**

La brûlure du venin était insupportable.

Il le sentait glisser dans ses veines, se répandre jusqu'à son coeur, essayant de freiner ses battements.

Il voyait déjà le spectre de la mort lui tourner autour, pariant sur le temps qu'il lui restait.

Le morveux allait sûrement aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup après avoir vu ses souvenirs.

Il n'y pouvait rien.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait mine d'être mort pour que le Survivant s'en aille.

Il ne voulait pas voir ce visage au moment fatal.

Parce qu'il lui rappelait trop de choses.

Trop de douleurs.

Alors il soupira, et ferma les yeux.

Puisqu'on dit qu'au moment de mourir, on voit défiler notre vie, autant le faire tout de suite et être tranquille après.

De toute façon il connaissait sa vie par coeur, il ne risquait rien à se rappeler une dernière fois.

Les premières images qui lui revinrent furent celles du premier Noël dont il pouvait se rappeler.

 _Cette fête que tous les enfants de son âge adoraient, lui il la détestait._

 _Il n'y avait pas de sapin dans sa maison, pas de cadeaux, pas de joie._

 _Juste une ambiance glaciale que lui, petit bout de quatre ans, ne comprenait pas._

 _Il était assis dans sa chambre, sur son lit, et jouait silencieusement avec ses quelques doudous._

 _Il entendait son père hurler en bas et sa mère pleurer._

 _Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

 _Pourquoi ses parents se disputaient tout le temps?_

 _Les parents des autres enfants du quartier se faisaient des câlins et des bisous, ils ne se tapaient pas._

 _Non_ _, décidément, le petit garçon qu'il était ne comprenait pas._

 _Il leva les yeux de ses peluches et alla s'installer près de la fenêtre en essuyant de grosses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber._

 _Il aimait bien cette fenêtre. Elle lui montrait l'extérieur, une petite liberté en quelque sorte._

 _Il écarquilla soudain les yeux._ _De beaux flocons tout blancs tourbillonnaient dans la nuit._

 _Alors un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres. Un des rares qu'il ait jamais eus._

Puis le souvenir changea.

 _S_ _a rencontre avec elle._

 _Lily Evans._

 _Elle était aussi pure et douce qu'un lys._

 _Sa soeur venait de se disputer avec elle parce que Lily faisait de la magie._

 _En un sens, il comprenait Pétunia._

 _La magie n'était pas bien. Il l'avait suffisamment entendu de la bouche de son géniteur pour le comprendre._

 _Mais il aimait quand même cette sensation de picotements lorsqu'il en faisait alors il continuait._

 _Et la magie de Lily... Elle était aussi agréable que la caresse du vent sur sa peau et aussi belle qu'une matinée de printemps._

 _Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus._

 _Elle n'avait jamais aucune parole méchante, ne critiquait jamais ses remarques acerbes sur les Moldus mais, au contraire, l'encourageait à parler, à se confier._

 _Ils passèrent tout l'été ensemble et, avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il était tombé amoureux d'elle._

Nouveau changement.

 _Sa première rentrée à Pouddlard._

 _Il avait veillé à rester proche de Lily, priant Morgane pour être dans la même Maison qu'elle._

 _Elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor et s'était tout de suite faite aborder par un espèce de bigleux bizarre._

 _Il avait senti son coeur se serrer._

 _Son tour vint et il supplia mentalement le Choixpeau._

 _Serpentard._

 _La sentence était tombée, il était séparé de Lily._

 _Il avait failli pleurer, ce jour là, en se retrouvant à la table des vert et argent._

 _Son coeur s'était horriblement comprimé en voyant Lily rire de bon coeur avec ce foutu binoclard._

 _Sa première jalousie._

 _Il en avait voulu au monde entier._

Encore un changement.

 _Black avait fait disparaitre ses vêtements avec un sort de son registre avant de s'enfuir en aboyant de joie._

 _Il s'était donc caché dans les vestiaires des garçons en réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir de là sans être vu par ses semblables._

 _Encore une fois il pleurait, mais cette fois-ci de rage, après ce foutu cabot._

 _Des bruits de pas le firent sursauter et il se cacha davantage, apeuré à l'idée que quelqu'un le voit comme ça._

 _Une tignasse noire ébouriffée entra dans son champs de vision et il s'étrangla avec sa salive._

 _Après Black, Potter. C'était le défilé des crétins ou quoi?_

 _Le plus grand sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant planqué derrière son banc et courut vers lui._

 _-Sirius m'a dit ce qu'il t'avait fait. Je suis désolé il est intenable en ce moment._

 _Tiens donc, Potter qui s'excusait d'une gaffe de son meilleur ami._

 _Il n'y croyait pas trop, bizarrement._

 _-Écoute je sais qu'on n'est pas trop amis mais je sais que je détesterais devoir me balader dans l'école en caleçon alors..._

 _Sur ce il sortit un tas de vêtements de son sac et les tendit à son homologue._

 _-Ils seront peut être un peu grands pour toi, t'es tout maigrichon. Mais au moins tu seras couvert._

 _Il hésita un moment. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ce garçon._

 _Puis finalement, en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres options, il attrapa ce que l'autre lui tendait toujours et se dépêcha de se rhabiller._

 _Potter le fixait toujours, faisant grimper le rouge de la gêne le long de ses joues pâles, ce que le plus grand remarqua aussitôt:_

 _-Ça me rassure que tu rougisses je croyais que t'étais un genre de vampire!_

 _Il le regarda un moment, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir, et finit par esquisser un tout petit sourire._

 _C'était la première fois que lui et James se parlaient de façon civilisée._

Nouveau souvenir. Quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter?

 _Il était en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, blotti contre James._

 _Ils venaient de s'embrasser pour la première fois et il était heureux, bien installé contre le plus grand._

 _Son amour pour Lily avait diminué pendant l'année, tandis que son attachement pour James augmentait._

 _Il avait été perdu dans ses sentiments pendant un long moment et avait finalement décidé de tout avouer au Gryffondor._

 _Il s'était attendu à un rejet violent, à des cris, des coups, voire à des sorts._

 _Pas à un baiser._

 _Alors il avait gardé les yeux fermés, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que s'il les rouvrait tout partirait en fumée._

 _Ils étaient restés là jusqu'au petit matin, à observer les différents changements de lumière dans le ciel. Ils n'avaient rien dit, juste profité du moment._

 _Quelques flocons étaient tombés._

 _C'était Noël._

 _À présent il aimait cette fête, parce qu'il avait eu le plus beau des cadeaux._

La brume passa de nouveau et il se crispa. Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait voir à présent.

 _Il pleurait, hurlait, frappait dans le vide._

 _Il était en sixième année et nous étions le matin du 25 décembre._

 _Il haïssait cette fête._

 _Son coeur était en lambeaux._

 _Il avait surpris James et Lily s'embrassant fougueusement sous les flocons dans le parc de l'école._

 _Il avait aussitôt tourné les talons avant que Potter ait pu s'expliquer sur sa trahison._

 _Forcément, le dortoir des Serpentard n'était pas vide._

 _Un seul autre occupant était là._

 _Regulus Black._

 _Il détestait le grand frère, aimait profondément le cadet._

 _Mais, n'ayant jamais su comment exprimer ses sentiments correctement, il avait juste pris ça pour une grande amitié et était resté avec Potter sans se poser de questions._

 _Le cinquième année l'avait consolé de longues minutes, lui caressant les cheveux, essuyant ses yeux couleur encre du bout des doigts, murmurant des choses réconfortantes._

 _Il avait tout dit. La rage l'aveuglait, il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine et sa douleur._

 _Regulus avait écouté avec attention, sans juger._

 _Ils avaient tous les deux le coeur en berne, l'un à cause de sa famille, l'autre à cause de ses grands amours maudites._

 _Ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Leur douleur commune les avaient rapprochés sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte._

 _Quand le flot de paroles avaient cessé chez lui, Regulus avait pris le relais._

 _Il avait, lui aussi, tout dit sur la noirceur de ses sentiments._

 _Son frère qui l'abandonnait, ses parents qui le pressaient à devenir Mangemort, son impression grandissante d'être incompris de tous._

 _Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, lui aussi._

 _Alors ils avaient pleuré ensemble. Puis ils s'étaient embrassés, et avaient finalement terminé dans le même lit._

 _Leur besoin d'affection les avait poussé à l'extrême, ils le savaient._

 _Mais pour rien au monde ils ne seraient revenus en arrière._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait réellement bien dans les bras de quelqu'un._

Cette fois-ci les souvenirs se mirent à s'enchaîner de plus en plus rapidement, comme si la barrière mentale qui les retenait avait cédé sous leur poids.

 _Ils avaient rejoint l'armée du Lord Noir._

 _Le pire était arrivé quelques années plus tard._

 _La mort de Regulus, arrivée trop tôt, imprévue._

 _Il n'avait pas pleuré. Son cœur s'était asséché à l'annonce de son décès._

 _Dumbledore lui apprit une autre nouvelle horrible un peu plus tard._

 _Il avait tout de suite été à Godric's Hollow, la terreur l'animant désormais._

 _Trop tard aussi._

 _Il avait contemplé les corps de ses deux anciens amours, l'esprit vide, malade._

 _Le fils Potter était arrivé peu de temps après à Poudlard._

 _Il l'avait haï et aimé au premier regard._

 _Ce mélange si parfait de James et de Lily._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, il s'était juré de ne pas se laisser avoir et l'avait méprisé toute sa scolarité._

 _La guerre s'était ensuite déclarée, Voldemort était revenu._

 _Il avait obéi au Mage Noir, tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur le Survivant._

 _Le dernier Black s'était fait tuer._

 _Il en avait été presque réjoui, jusqu'à voir les yeux vert émeraude remplis de larmes._

 _Son cœur glacé avait un peu fondu, la douleur du garçon l'avait atteint. Il lui ressemblait, au fond._

 _Un gamin perdu et délaissé du monde._

 _Puis il avait dû tuer celui qui, un jour, avait eu le rôle de père pour lui._

 _Mais en faisant cela, il sauvait son filleul, tout aussi perdu que Potter._

 _Ça y est, c'était la fin, il le voyait._

 _Son "Maitre" était venu à lui, avait pesté sur le fait que la baguette de Sureau ne lui obéissait pas._

 _Il avait argumenté mais l'autre n'avait rien voulu savoir._

 _Son ignoble reptile, pourtant symbole de sa Maison, avait attaqué sur son ordre, déchirant sa gorge et son épaule avec ses crochets de façon horrible, propageant son venin en lui, causant des dommages atroces et irréversibles._

 _Et alors qu'il pensait mourir seul dans cette vieille cahute abandonnée, Potter était arrivé avec ses fichus amis._

 _Potter, encore et toujours lui._

 _Mais il n'avait plus la force de lui crier dessus pour lui reprocher de ne pas être à l'abri._

 _Une unique larme roula sur sa joue._

 _Elle symbolisait toute ses douleurs, toutes ses joies mêlées._

 _Potter l'avait prise, éloignant pour un temps les horreurs que la vie lui avait fait subir._

 _Puis il était parti, croyant qu'il était mort._

Voilà, c'était fini.

Il avait tout revu.

Un dernier sourire éclot sur ses fines lèvres blafardes et il poussa son ultime soupir.

Une pression sur ses lèvres le fit émerger.

Des flocons tombaient doucement d'un ciel hivernal.

Une paire d'yeux gris acier l'accueillirent lorsqu'il ouvrit les siens.

Un sourire presque doux naquit sur le visage en face du sien.

-Severus, murmura Regulus en le serrant dans une étreinte rassurante. Bienvenue chez toi.

 **Moila ce qui arrive quand je m'ennuie sur la route des vacances à regarder les Reliques de la Mort en boucle.. J'ai essayé de respecter la chronologie mais si je me suis trompée quelque part dites le moi! Et dites aussi ce que vous pensez de ce petit texte écrit à la va vite! Bisous mes loupiots!! *fait des bisous baveux à tout le monde***


End file.
